world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Hunter
Christopher Michael Hunter is a professional wrestler currently signed with World Elite Wrestling as part of it's Adrenaline brand. He is also best known for his work in NGW Wrestling. While in NGW, Hunter held the NGW Championship two times, he was the inaugural NGW World Television Championship a title he has held three times and the NGW Tag Team Championship once time along with his partner James Borne. Training Professional wrestling NGW Wrestling Debut and Tag Team Champion (2010-2011) Various feuds and Television Champion (2011-2012) Television Champion and NGW Champion (2013-present) World Elite Wrestling Debut and the Enterprise (2014-present) :See also: Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien Hunter signed with WEW along with Leakee Reigns to a tag team contract as the Enterprise's prize tag team to win the tag titles, setting their sights on the WEW Tag Team Championship. On the November 7 addition of Anarchy, Hunter will face former Titan Champion Adrian Jobs, it was latet announced that Milla Sheva. On the November 14 addition of Adrenaline, that Hunter and Reigns will face Daniel Richards in a Handicap match for the WEW Tag Team Championship. On the February 23, 2015 episode Super Animosity, Hunter defeated Randy Fields, after ending Fields career, Hunter began calling himself "The Career Killer". It was announced that at Free Fall 2 Fury, Hunter will team with new partner, Kyle O'Brien in a fatal four way TLC match against champions The Natural Born Killaz, The Hendersons and Team #Jandi for the WEW Tag Team Championship, they were however unsuccessful. On the June 5, 2015 (Tape Delay) episode of Super-Adrenaline, Hunter teamed with Enterprise member, Kyle O'Brien to defeat two former WEW Universal Champion's Brian James and a former WEW Champion Vantage. Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut (2015) Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut (2015-present) Hunter debuted with O'Brien at Fallout, as part of a Fatal four way tag team match for the ECWF Tag Team Championship, but failed to gain the championship. On the June 8, episode of Revolution, Hunter teamed with O'Brien and Kevin Hunter to defeat the ECWF Champion Scotty Paine and the ECWF Tag Team Champion's The Iron Fist. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Enterprised Killer'' / Calf Killer (Calf slicer) **''To End All Hunt'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) **''Break A Mothers Neck'' (Low angle Styles Clash) **Corkscrew 450° splash *'Signature moves' **''Shooting Hunt Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) **''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly-to-back) **Arabian press, sometimes to the outside of the ring **Crossface **Death Valley driver **Enzuigiri **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **''Hollow Point'' (Ganso bomb) **Springboard plancha **Killer Flop (Fosbury Flop) *'Nicknames' **'"The Darkest Lone Wolf"' **'"The Career Killer"' *'Entrance themes' **'"The Red"' by Chevelle **'"Edge of Revolution"' by Nickleback (uses with The Enterprise) Championships and accomplishments *'NGW Wrestling' **NGW Championship (2 times) ** NGW World Television Championship (3 times) **NGW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - James Borne *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Kyle O'Brien References External links *WEW profile *Twitter